True love never did run smoothly
by Deemed.Insane
Summary: James and Sirius are having dreams...of each other, will they realise they love each other?SB & JP slashy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N thought i'd do a slashy one soo...here it is...**

-Chapter One - The Dream.

Sirius bounded towards James in his dog form, Lolloping around, his ears flopping in the wind. He stretched out his front paws, thumping onto James's chest, licking James like crazy. James pulled Sirius off his chest, hugging the puppy close to his heart, "Aww, I love you Sirius!"

Suddenly the puppy squirmed out from James's grip, crouching on the ground the puppy turned into a tall, dark shoulder length haired man - Sirius.

"What's the matter Sirius?"

"You said you love me." said the man chokingly.

"Oh" said James sheepishly, turning red.

"Well? do you?"

"Err…Yeah sure, you look so adorable as a puppy."

"I should go." said Sirius turning to leave.

"No, Sirius wait."

"Wait? For what?" said Sirius turning back around to face James.

"Look I didn't mean it that way…" started James.

"What way?"

"The way you're cute as a puppy…"

"So I'm not cute as a puppy?!" said Sirius demandingly.

"Of course you are, but that's not the only way I love you." said James moving forwards. He was now in front of Sirius, hardly a metre apart.

"It's not?"

"No" said James smiling as he moved a lock of Sirius's hair out of his eyes. "You mean everything to me."

James and Sirius moved forward, their lips closing on each others. James slipped his hand around Sirius's waist, their lips parted for a little while.

"I love you." whispered James into Sirius's ear.

"As a puppy or as me?" Sirius smiled.

"As both." said James laughing, kissing him again.

And then the dream ended. James had woken up, a smile on his lips. Groggily he got up, pulling back the curtains of his four-poster bed. Sirius was just getting up.

"Hey Prongs," said Sirius grinning.

"Mornin' Padfoot." said James sniffling a yawn.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah not too bad." said James pulling on his robes and thinking about the dream. _It had been a nice one _he remembered _but what was it about?_

James turned bright red remembering what the dream had been about as Sirius changing into his robes beside him.

"What's up with you James? You just turned bright red."

"What, oh, nothing" said James turning around.

_If only he knew,_ thought James. _If only he knew._

**A/N so what do you think?! will only put up other chapters if people really want to read it... and i'll only know if you want to read the rest if you REVEIW!!! so click on that little 'submit review' button and GO!!! coz you know you want to...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks to the 4 people that reveiwed, heres the second chappy!!!**

Chapter Two - I think I love him.

"Hey Moony"

"Hi Prongs"

Lupin had been sitting by the fire in the common room, catching up on some light reading when James had come in and sat beside him. Remus could

feel James's eyes on him, it was kind off unnerving. Finally he couldn't stand it and placed his book mark into the book and placing the book onto the

table, he looked at James.

"Yes James?" he sighed, it looked like he wouldn't be able to finish the book tonight. James looked like he wanted a good, long chat.

"I need to talk."

"I figured."

"It's about Sirius."

"Yes?"

"Well I've been having dreams about him." said James looking uncomfortable, looking everywhere but at Lupin.

"About Sirius?"

"Yeah."

"So?"

"Well…we kissed in the dream." said James turning a bright red.

"Pardon?"

"It's been happening over and over again." said James burying his head in is hands "I don't know what to do."

At that moment Sirius walked into the common room from behind the portrait. He waved and walked over.

"Hey Prongs, Moony." he said sitting on the other side of Remus.

"Hi Padfoot." James said looking over at Sirius, "I better go to bed now."

He pushed back his chair. "See ya."

"Wait Prong."

"No, It's ok Padfoot"

"right." said Sirius sarcastically.

"No really, I have to go catch up on my beauty sleep."

Sirius threw back his head and gave a barking laugh, "yeah right, you're beautiful enough."

James retreated to the boys dormitory, thinking about what Sirius had said.

_Yeah right, you're beautiful enough he had said _thought James, _did that mean he finds me attractive?_

James hoped Sirius did find him attractive for some reason. As he laid down in his bed his last thought before he turned over and fell asleep was _I hope I _

_have that great dream again_.

Sirius was sitting down next to Remus still looking at the spot in which James had disappeared. Lupin had gone back to his book.

"Remus."

Moony sighed, putting his book down for the second time. "Yes Sirius?"

"Have you ever had feeling for someone knowing you shouldn't?"

"Can't say I have, No."

"I keep having dreams about James, always the same one."

"yes?"

"It starts off I'm in my angamus from - you know the puppy - and I jump onto James and he cuddles me, saying how much he loves me. Then I turn into

human again and ask him if it's true."

"What does he say?" ask Remus, looking mildly interested.

"he said I look adorable as a puppy."

"And?"

"we said some other stuff…and then…we kiss." said Sirius sheepishly.

"Then you wake up?"

"Yeah, moony…it happened again last night."

"really?"

"Yeah, it's weird, and yet the kiss feels _really _nice." Sirius sighed, "I can't believe I have these feelings for my best friend."

Sirius gave a small laugh, "I can't believe I'm admitting this. Lupin?"

"mm?"

"I think I love him."

**A/N well there we have it... the second Chapter!!!! please read and Reveiw!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ok, ok so it's not really a chapter but who cares right? hmmm...maybe to make up for a lack of a chapter i'll put up another chapter as well...**

Chapter 3 - Barely a Chapter but I'm putting it in anyway.

Neither Sirius nor James had the dream again for a while, nearly a month actually. They still thought about each other every day, each feeling mixed up

emotions about the other. It was only when it was time for Lupin's '_visit' _to the shrieking shack at either of them had another dream let alone though of the

dream.

"You ready Padfoot? Wormtail? Mooney?"

There was a chorus of 'yes's' from the other three.

"Ok Wormtail go!"

Stumpy Peter Pettigrew morphed into a grey rat and ran for the Whomping Willow.

"Sirius GO!!!"

Sirius crouched and slowly his hair grew longer, his ears changing into that of a puppies. His nose lengthened turning into a snout, a tail grew. He was

now Padfoot again. He bounded towards James, flexing his front paws he jumped onto James's chest without thinking. He started to lick James's face.

Suddenly he turned back into his human self, they were ever so close now.

Sirius took a step back, turning red in the face and quickly said "Sorry, puppy instincts you know."

With a shrug he said, "I'm gonna need to get over that."

James was looking at Sirius strangely, almost with disappointment, Before turning into a silver stag. Sirius morphed again. Remus (looking slightly pale)

walked with them over towards the Whomping Willow. Peter touched the knot, freezing the tree. Quickly they walked (or bounded in some cough

puppies cases) towards the hole almost underneath the tree.

Suddenly the moon came out from behind the clouds, Remus began to shiver, his flesh rippling as his nose became a snout. Sirius (cough Padfoot)

barked, trying to get Mooney to the hole before the effects became whole. Suddenly Remus was a fully morphed werewolf. Yapping Sirius and James

rounded up Lupin and got him through the hole. They all made the long journey to the shrieking shack, before long they were there. As Remus howled

and scratched the furniture, James, still in the form of the stag, folded his legs beneath him and sat down, Sirius, also still in his Anamangus form laid

down next to Prongs. And then they waited. Waiting for the full moon to pass.

And that night they both had the wonderful dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n YAY!!! they kiss!!!!**

James and Sirius were sitting in the common room, the only ones in there. They had sat by a window and started to do their homework.

"Would you say Uranus was in the 4th house or the 6th on May 14th?"

"No idea, lets go umm…4th and, umm….it means the school's going to be blown up…"

Sirius snorted, "defiantly - all signs point to blowing up Hogwarts."

James laughed as he dipped his quill in his ink and started to write the predictions.

Sirius finished writing and looked out the window. It was a clear, fine day. How he longed to be out there rather than inside finishing off homework.

"You've got detention tonight don't you Padfoot?"

Sirius looked over at James, his hair sticking out messily in a handsome way, some stray strands of his jet black hair falling into his hazel eyes.

"Yeah."

"Me too, with Dumbledore."

"Guess it's back to the mirrors."

"Yup."

James snapped shut his book, "This is boring."

James hadn't actually found his homework boring, it was just that Sirius was unnerving him. Every time he looked over at him he saw the image of them kissing, it was becoming more and more vivid and it was starting to annoy him that nothing had happened. _And why should it? _he thought and yet he still longed for his 'furry friend' to know his feelings.

Noticing that they were the only ones in the common room, Sirius turned, once again into the adorable little puppy. He ran around in circles, chasing his tail, barking. James laughed. Sirius bounded toward him, tumbling on the carpet. He bounded onto James, sending both him and the chair sprawling on the ground.

James held the Sirius puppy in his outstretched arms, laughing. Sirius changed back into his human form, he was on top of James now with his hands at either side of James's head. James looked up at Sirius longing for him to kiss him for some reason.

Sirius ducked his head and kissed James, his body on top of James's. James's hand ran through Sirius's hair as they kissed. It was soft and silky like the puppies fur. The kiss broke, James's smiled uneasily up at Sirius who was looking down at James.

"That was good."

"Yeah" said Sirius smiling slightly.


End file.
